<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color Commentary by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775606">Color Commentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkbruary 2021 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz isn't sure what to make of Clara, the woman the Doctor picked up. But things are certainly interesting, now that she's here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkbruary 2021 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color Commentary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkbruary day 28! Double Penetration! This one is <i>especially</i> filthy. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz was not entirely sure what to make of the strange woman who had shown up on the TARDIS. </p>
<p>	The Doctor had been crying- that was a new one - and there had been some very tense confrontation, during which the Doctor had done a lot of shouting, and Yaz hadn't entirely been sure <i>what</i> to do, but then the Doctor had hugged the strange woman, and... well... </p>
<p>	She was a very nice woman. There was an intensity to her that reminded Yaz of the Doctor, except she kept shooting Yaz knowing looks. Yaz really needed to stop blushing so hard. Clara had asked her... something, which Yaz didn't remember, except that Clara had been holding on to her wrist and looking at her very intently, and Clara had been wearing a very nice jumper over a tank top that fell open, and Yaz had been able to see the points of her nipples under the tank top.</p>
<p>	Yaz was the first to acknowledge that she was easy to distract in certain respects, but... well.</p>
<p>	In her defense, the Doctor had gotten even <i>more</i> handsy, since Clara had first shown up, and also more distractible. Yaz was being shoved into walls in hallways, kissed, hands down her trousers, up her shirt. She had a feeling that the Doctor and Clara were up to... something - there were hickeys on the Doctor's neck that Yaz didn't remember putting there, and Clara had a spring in her step.</p>
<p>	Yaz didn't mind. </p>
<p>	She'd known, from the get go, that the Doctor would never belong just to her. As old as the Doctor was, and all the traveling that she did... well. </p>
<p>	But every time Clara shot her a look like the two of them were in on the same joke, and Yaz's whole face would break out grinning back at her. And sometimes, Yaz would catch herself tracing the elegant line of Clara's profile, or the way the light caught Clara's hair, and something in her chest would squeeze tight, sweet and desperate.</p>
<p>	And now Clara was in one of the big walk-in closets lining one of the endless hallways. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Yaz walk by. "Have you seen my space suit? The Doctor was talking about going to the moon, and I <i>know</i> I left mine in this closet. Unless the TARDIS has been shuffling the interiors around. Does that sometimes." She frowned. </p>
<p>	"You have your own space suit?" Yaz blinked. She'd worn a space suit in the past, obviously, but she didn't have one that she thought of as <i>her</i> space suit.</p>
<p>	"The Doctor kept giving me ones that didn't fit," Clara said, and she had her arms crossed under her chest. She was wearing a very red dress, printed with very small sunflowers. "I got tired of it, after I fell on my face while I was running away because I tripped on the damn thing he gave me the last time. I made him take me to get a custom one."</p>
<p>	"Oh," said Yaz. It was still weird to think of the Doctor being a "he," even though she knew it <i>had</i> been true, at one point. </p>
<p>	"But now I can't find it." Clara sighed, then paused. "I think I might not have been supposed to tell you that we were going to the moon," she added. "Don't tell the Doctor I told you that, will you? I think she meant for it to be a surprise for you."</p>
<p>	"I've been to the moon before," Yaz said. "I mean, not that it's not amazing, since it's <i>the moon</i>, but it's also not..." She trailed off, cleared her throat. She was mucking it all up, wasn't she? </p>
<p>	Clara grinned, and it was that same <i>we're both in on the joke</i> expression that made Yaz's chest seize up all over again. "You're in for an amazing surprise, then," she said. "If you see the Doctor, can you ask her to tell the TARDIS to give me my space suit back?"</p>
<p>	"Can't you ask the TARDIS yourself?"</p>
<p>	"Doesn't like me," Clara said, making an annoyed face. "Gotten nicer about it, at least." </p>
<p>	"That's good," said Yaz, unsure how else to respond to that. </p>
<p>	Clara turned around, and she bent over, digging through a bin full of what looked like scarves. Her backside was very nice, and Yaz gave herself a moment to ogle, then shook her head and made her way down the corridor. </p>
<p>	If only she could remember what it was she had been doing in the first place, as the mental image of Clara's lovely arse played across the screen of her mind. </p>
<p>	<i>Focus, Khan</i>, Yaz thought, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and kept walking down the hallway.</p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>	Yaz had turned three corners and gone up a set up stairs when she heard her name.</p>
<p>	“Yaz,” the Doctor called again, and she stuck her head out around a doorframe, “C’mere. I wanna show you something.” She was grinning, that particular grin that usually meant she was about to pounce on Yaz.</p>
<p>	Yaz was getting <i>quite</i> acquainted with that grin. She could, of course, always stand to be <i>more</i> acquainted with it. </p>
<p>	“What kinda something?” Yaz stood just out the door, more to torment the Doctor than to be out of reach. </p>
<p>	“Somethin’ I think you’ll like,” the Doctor said earnestly. She beckoned Yaz in, and Yaz took a step in, then another. She let the Doctor take her wrist, let the Doctor guide her hand down.</p>
<p>	“Are you wearing a strap?” Yaz gave it an experimental squeeze.The Doctor had a truly ridiculous collection of sex toys, and they were all scattered about the TARDIS haphazardly; Yaz was just as likely to find a laser pulser, an eggbeater, or a dildo squirreled about in the library or one of the numerous kitchens dotting the place. </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” the Doctor said, and her voice went high and breathy. “This one is special. Told you about it. Think I told you about it. Made a note that I was gonna tell you about it.” She shuddered, and her hips rolled forward, pressing the hard lump of the strap against her palm.  </p>
<p>	“What are you going to tell me about?” Yaz felt along the length of it, her fingers tracing over the ridge of the head. </p>
<p>	“That’s… <i>oh</i>, Yaz, I can’t… th-think when you do that,” the Doctor said, tugging Yaz’s hand away, lacing their fingers together. </p>
<p>	“Really?” Yaz frowned.</p>
<p>	“It’s a special kind of toy,” the Doctor said. “All keyed up, connected to my nerves. It’s a bit like a real one. Sort of.” </p>
<p>	“You’re the only one who would be able to tell, I feel like,” Yaz said. She looked down at the bulge in the Doctor’s trousers (difficult to see in the dimness), then looked at the Doctor through her eyelashes, and she did her best to sound seductive. “How about we test it out?”</p>
<p>	“That… sounds like an excellent plan,” said the Doctor, and she brought Yaz’s hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it. “I love the way you think. Ten points to Yaz.”</p>
<p>	Yaz shivered, and her toes curled in her shoes. “Always did like points,” Yaz said, and then she was kissing the Doctor, cool lips smiling against her own. </p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>	The Doctor’s strap was thick and hot inside of Yaz’s cunt, and the wet sounds filled the small room. She held onto the Doctor’s shoulders, the Doctor’s t-shirts bunching up in her fists. She was so <i>wet</i>, and the Doctor’s thumb was on her clit, and she was so lost in it that she barely even remembered that the door was still open. </p>
<p>	The Doctor had said to keep it open, and anyway, Clara was all those flights of stairs down, so it’d be fine. The idea of maybe being caught was… exciting, and the Doctor was moaning and panting in her ear, thrusting her hips and fucking up into Yaz’s cunt. </p>
<p>	The tips of the Doctor’s fingers pressed against Yaz’s lower lip, and Yaz let her mouth open wider, took them in. She sucked on the Doctor’s fingers, and she watched the shadows play across the Doctor’s face as it scrunched up. Her tongue slipped between Yaz’s fingers, and she sucked hard enough to hollow her cheeks out, drool dripping down her chin. The light was golden, and the Doctor’s hair caught the light in, little flashes and highlights. The cock inside of Yaz was flexing, and Yaz’s own orgasm was on the very edge of her nerves. She was going to come, and she hadn’t even taken her shirt off, she was just -</p>
<p>	“Is this a two person gig, or would you like some company?” Clara’s voice came from the doorway, and Yaz froze. </p>
<p>	“Clara?” The Doctor sounded faintly surprised. </p>
<p>	Yaz, embarrassed, pressed her face into the Doctor’s neck. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself - should she apologize? Get up? Tell Clara to go away? </p>
<p>	“Have you seen my space suit?” Clara was just… walking in, as if Yaz <i>wasn’t</i> naked from the waist down, spread out over the Doctor’s strap. </p>
<p>	“It’s in the laundry. Remember, last time you wore it you got jam on it.” The Doctor gave a hip swivel, and Yaz squeaked into the Doctor’s neck. </p>
<p>	“Excuse you, you’re the one who got jam on it,” Clara said. She was right behind Yaz now, and her body was like an inferno, even with the tiny amount of space between the two of them. </p>
<p>	“I did not,” the Doctor argued, and she pressed down on Yaz’s tongue, gently.</p>
<p>	Yaz sucked a little harder, and her whole face was going to catch fire. At least the light wasn’t good enough that everything wasn’t on display.</p>
<p>	“Didn’t answer my question,” Clara said. There was the sensation of… something, and then a hand on Yaz’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	Yaz went stiff, and then she leaned back into it. She shivered, as Clara’s hand moved to the back of her neck, and she looked over her shoulder, shy. “D’you want to?” Her voice was garbled around the fingers in her mouth. </p>
<p>	“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t,” Clara said, sensible as anything. </p>
<p>	Yaz couldn’t really argue with that logic. She let her mouth fall a little further open, and then the Doctor’s fingers were sliding out of her mouth, damp and turning her face up towards Clara’s. </p>
<p>	She kissed Clara, and Clara’s mouth tasted like some kind of fruity lip gloss. Clara’s tongue was in her mouth, Clara’s fingers were in her hair, and the angle was awkward, turned over like this, but Yaz was tingling all over, trembling between the two of them. The Doctor’s fingers were still damp on her chin, guiding the kiss, and Clara was guiding her as well. She was being manipulated by these two strange, terrifying women, almost like a puppet. </p>
<p>	Clara broke the kiss, and she tugged at Yaz’s hair, gently. “Y’know,” she said, “that looks like a lot of fun.” She indicated where Yaz was <i>still</i> impaled on the Doctor’s strap.</p>
<p>	“You can’t use this one,” said the Doctor, and she sighed, pressing herself deeper. “It takes about three hours for everything to be properly calibrated.”</p>
<p>	“I think you just don’t want to give it up,” said Clara. Her hands went to Yaz’s breasts, and she gave them a squeeze, her thumbs on Yaz’s nipples through the thin cotton of the shirt. “Enjoying yourself?”</p>
<p>“Very much so,” the Doctor said. “She’s all silky and hot inside. It’s like a fist wrapped in satin is squeezing me.” A pause. “That is an <i>excellent</i> line,” she said, reflective.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to have a go the next time,” Clara said. “In the meantime… Yaz, d’you want to try switching it up a bit?” </p>
<p>	Yaz tried to get her thoughts in order. ‘What d’you mean by that?”</p>
<p>	Clara smiled, a slow, delighted smile. “Well,” she said. “<i>Well</i>.” </p>
<p>-*-</p>
<p>	Yaz was naked now. Properly, completely naked. Clara had insisted on it, after she’d pulled the strapon harness up her hips and tossed her dress to the side. Her hair was ticklish against her back, and her nipples were hard in the cold air, the duvet soft under her knees. </p>
<p>	“I’ve wanted to get my hands on these since I saw you doing laps in that cute bikini,” Clara said earnestly, holding on to Yaz’s breasts, propped up on pillows at the head of the bed. She looked like a recumbent queen, her nipples pink and kissable, her belly soft and pale. The dildo was a deep, dark blue, and it seemed to sparkle a bit in the light. </p>
<p>	“You could have asked,” Yaz said, a little unsteady. She was straddling Clara now, holding on to the other woman’s sides as she ground her hips forward, rubbing the line of her slit along the line of the shaft. </p>
<p>	“I’m not the Doctor,” Clara said, and she reached down, carefully lining the dildo up so that it nudged against Yaz’s entrance, and Yaz’s cunt, so recently full and now tragically empty, tried to pull it in deeper. </p>
<p>	“I wouldn’t say a thing like that,” the Doctor interrupted, off to the side. She was rubbing her cock, and Yaz could hear the quiet little whines that seemed to be escaping, like air from a balloon. </p>
<p>	“You would,” Clara said, and then she groaned, as Yaz sank down onto the dildo. “Oh, how does <i>that</i> feel?”</p>
<p>	“Good,” Yaz said, and her tongue was heavy in her mouth, her cunt squeezing around the silicone toy. It was thicker than the one the Doctor had been using. Yaz was bent forward, and Clara’s hands were on her breasts again, flicking the nipples, then kneading them. Her hands were soft, and her grip was very sure. “You feel… good.”</p>
<p>	“Excellent,” said Clara, and then she rocked her hips forward. One hand left Yaz’s breast, and then her thumb was on Yaz’s clit. </p>
<p>	“Oh, you must be doin’ something good, I can see her tensing up,” said the Doctor.</p>
<p>	“D’you need to be providing color commentary from the sidelines?” Clara asked, and she was practically <i>bouncing</i> Yaz now, her thumb working little circles that made Yaz’s eyes roll back. </p>
<p>	“I mean, I can join in, if you’d like,” said the Doctor. “Would you like that, Yaz?” A hand resting on Yaz’s ankle, and Yaz curled her toes against the Doctor’s palm, rocked her hips forward. </p>
<p>	“Yes,” Yaz said, probably far too quickly. “Yes, you can… you can definitely… I mean…”</p>
<p>	“Where d’you want me?” The Doctor asked it so <i>casually</i>, but it was still… It was a lot. It was so much. </p>
<p>	“Anywhere you want to be,” said Yaz, and now she was babbling. “Anywhere you want, you can have, either of you, you can…” She trailed off, her voice getting higher and tighter, and then she was falling down the precipice and coming around the dildo inside of her, her whole body pulsing like a star. </p>
<p>	“Oh,” Clara said, and she stroked Yaz’s face, making a satisfied noise when Yaz nuzzled into her palm. “How was that?” </p>
<p>	“Good,” Yaz panted. “So good. So… good…” She let herself be guided forward, and until it was her sweaty bare belly sliding against Clara’s, and Clara was still humping into her, only now they were kissing each other too, sweet, wet soul kissing that made Yaz feel a bit like she was melting. She let her fingers sink into Clara’s hair, and then there was the sensation of hot and wet pressure against her arse. It was slippery, and then the Doctor’s breath was ticklish along the crack of Yaz’s arse.</p>
<p>	<i>Is she… licking me… oh.</i> Yaz whimpered into the kiss, and she nibbled on Clara’s lower lip and gasped, let herself ride the wave of pleasure. She couldn’t keep track of who was doing what, exactly - Clara’s hands were a little smaller, and the Doctor’s touch was a little colder, but it was all blending together into one big wash of sensation. At some point, her hair was pulled. Nails dug into her sides, and she was whimpering into Clara’s neck as the Doctor licked her and licked her, a line of drool puddling on the harness and wet against Yaz’s already sloppy cunt. </p>
<p>	“D’you think you’re ready, Yaz?” The Doctor asked at some point, and Yaz must have nodded or made some affirmative noise, because then there was more blunt pressure. </p>
<p>	Yaz was already full, but now she was <i>stretching</i>. The cock was pressing into her slowly, aided by some kind of lube, and there was her cunt pulsing around Clara’s strap, which was grinding against her clit, and the pleasure was making her open up wider, making the passage of the Doctor’s cock that much simpler.</p>
<p>	It wasn’t the first time Yaz had taken anything inside her arse - the Doctor had put a few toys there, licked her there, fingered her. But it had never been a toy in each end, and she was <i>shaking</i> at how much it was, the stretch of it. </p>
<p>	<i>I’m like a bottle of champagne</i>, she thought dazedly, as the Doctor’s hips pressed forward, fully sheathed inside of her. There were fingers in her mouth as well, and she didn’t know whose, nor did she particularly care. She sucked, and the fingers pressed down on her tongue, the delicate tips exploring her teeth, the softness of her inner cheeks. She was clenching around the two toys, and the Doctor made a desperate, gut shot noise.</p>
<p>	“You feel like… like velvet inside, but better, you’re so hot, fuck, Yaz,” the Doctor gasped, and she was fucking Yaz at a full tilt, forcing Yaz on and off of Clara’s cock. It was overwhelming, and Yaz grasped at Clara, just trying to hold on.</p>
<p>	Clara’s own hips were moving minutely, but the Doctor seemed to be doing all of the hard work. Clara was moaning and gasping in Yaz’s ear - she wasn’t getting nerve feedback like the Doctor was, it seemed, but she was still getting <i>something</i> out of it. She was murmuring filthy things into Yaz’s ear, and Yaz was making her own incoherent noise, she was falling apart at the seams.</p>
<p>	Yaz’s teeth dug into the fingers in her mouth, and whoever it was gaped - Clara’s chest was vibrating against Yaz’s own as she moaned, and the Doctor was making needy little groans as she humped, fully sheathed inside of her. It was all wet, with sweat and slick and drool, and then the Doctor had gone completely still, while her cock twitched.</p>
<p>	<i>She’s coming</i>, Yaz thought dazedly. <i>She came in my arse, will it be all wet?</i> </p>
<p>	Clara groaned, and she did something wriggly with her hips, and the sensation was still so <i>much</i>, and maybe that was what sent Yaz over the edge, because she made a broken little sound and then she was coming again, a gushy, throbbing pull that left her boneless. </p>
<p>	“This is sexy as fuck,” Clara said, when Yaz had gone completly limp, “but I can’t breathe.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Yaz mumbled around the fingers in her mouth, and she winced as the Doctor’s cock slid out of her arse. Then she was rolling off of Clara’s cock, and she lay on the bed, utterly spent.</p>
<p>	“That was really good,” Clara said, “Don’t know if I’ve ever been this turned on.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll lick you out momentarily,” Yaz promised. </p>
<p>	“You’re using multiple syllable words,” the Doctor said, and she prodded Yaz in the side. “Clearly we need to work harder,” </p>
<p>	“Give us a sec,” Clara said, faintly defensive. </p>
<p>	Yaz snorted, and she grinned up at the ceiling. She let her eyes flutter shut, and she luxuriated in the simple delight of being bracketed by two gorgeous, amazing people who had just fucked her brains out. </p>
<p>	Had she ever been this happy? Could she be happier?</p>
<p>	She was looking forward to finding out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's a wrap, folks! Kinkbruary is all done for the year! I hope you all enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>